1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection assembly which is used for connecting a drum shell to a support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a drum set, drums are gathered for a single drummer to play. For fixation purpose, connection assemblies or similar devices are used for connecting the drums to a support, such as tripod or bass drum.
In patent application US 2010/0180749, a connection device is disclosed. The connection device has two connecting ends 16 connected to adjusting rods 81 of a drum. As such, the drum can be fixed by the connection device.
However, the drum is held by the connection device in a particular direction. In practical operation, the drum is still swayable. If drums are not firmly positioned, drummers can not control the drums well, and quality of the performance can be hardly improved.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.